tttefandomcom-20200213-history
All at Sea
All at Sea is the eighteenth episode of the third season. In the US, it aired on the Shining Time Station episode, Becky Makes a Wish. Plot Duck and Percy are working at Brendam. Duck often sees boats around the harbour, and when a regatta is held in the bay Duck starts wishing he could travel on a boat, despite Percy and Harold's comments. Then one day, a man injures himself on a boat. Harold brings him ashore and Duck quickly races over to the yard, where Bertie rushes him to hospital. The same night, Duck and Percy stay longer at the quay, when Harold drops a flag from the regatta for Duck. Nowadays, Duck dreams about traveling to the horizon, but appreciates that engines need rails. Characters * Percy * Duck * Harold * Bertie * Thomas (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) Locations * Sodor Trading Co. * Brendam Docks * Sodor River Bridge * Lower Suddery * The Castle Tunnel * The Hospital (mentioned) Trivia * When Percy says "I didn't know there was a beyond", a Star Tug sign from TUGS is visible on the building behind him. * This is the first episode to be written entirely by Britt Allcroft and David Mitton, and not based on a magazine story. * The final shot of the episode was one of David Mitton's favourites. He liked it so much that he framed a picture of it and gave it to Britt Allcroft who has said this is one of her favourite episodes. * In Germany, this episode is called "At Sea". In Norway, it is named "Go to the Sea". The Italian title is "The Regatta". In Japan, this episode is called "Duck, you Wanted to Running at the sea". In Wales, this episode is known as "By the Sea" * Big Mickey's, Izzy Gomez's and S.S Vienna's models from TUGS can be seen. Goofs * When Duck reverses from the level crossing, he leaves his driver behind. * When Duck's driver holds the Regatta flag, the lighting looks as if it were day time. * In the restored version, the edge of the set can be seen in the top left hand corner when Duck sees a shooting star * Brakevans should have been added to Percy and Duck's trains. Gallery File:AllatSeatitlecard.png|Original UK title card File:AllatSearestoredtitlecard.png|Restored UK title card File:AllatSeaUStitlecard.png|US title card File:AllatSeaUStitlecard2.png|1999 US title card File:AllatSeaSpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish Title Card File:AllatSeaWelshtitlecard.jpg|Welsh title card File:Percy,Harold,andDuck.jpg|Thanks to Ian of SiF for sharing this image with us File:AllatSea3.png File:AllatSea4.png File:AllatSea5.jpg File:AllatSea6.png File:AllatSea7.png File:AllatSea8.png File:AllatSea9.png File:AllatSea10.png|Percy, Duck, and Thomas File:AllatSea11.png File:AllatSea12.png File:AllatSea13.png File:AllatSea14.png File:AllatSea15.png File:AllatSea16.png File:AllatSea17.png File:AllatSea18.png File:AllatSea19.png File:AllatSea20.png|Harold File:AllatSea21.png File:AllatSea22.png File:AllatSea23.png File:AllatSea24.png File:AllatSea25.png File:AllatSea26.png File:AllatSea27.png|Duck's Driver File:AllatSea28.png File:AllatSea29.png File:AllatSea30.png File:AllatSea31.png File:AllatSea32.png File:AllatSea33.png File:AllatSea34.png File:AllatSea35.png File:AllatSea36.png File:AllatSea37.png File:AllatSea38.png File:AllatSea39.png File:AllatSea40.png File:AllatSea41.png File:AllatSea42.png File:AllatSea43.png File:AllatSea44.png File:AllatSea45.png|Bertie File:AllatSea46.png File:AllatSea47.png File:AllatSea48.png File:AllatSea49.png File:AllatSea50.png File:AllatSea51.png|Percy File:AllatSea52.png File:AllatSea53.png File:AllatSea54.png File:AllatSea55.png File:AllatSea56.jpg File:AllatSea57.jpg|Duck's Thank You flag edited in Welsh Episode File:All at Sea - British Narration|UK narration Video:All at Sea - American narration|US narration Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes